sonsiadpediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonsiad
'''Sonsiad Sonsiecki - '''chory na zbiór nienazwanych chorób psychicznych, 36-letni, dość dziecinny mężczyzna, posiadający wręcz boskie moce dzięki Sonsiadowej Mocy. Główny bohater filmów z Garry's Moda Paczexa. Postać Sonsiada używa modelu male_07 z Half Life 2 z kapeluszem z addona "Freeman's Toybox" Biografia Sonsiad Sonsiecki urodził się w 1982 roku jako syn dwóch anonimowych rodziców. Urodził się z nieodkrytą i nienazwaną dotąd chorobą psychiczną powodującą całkowitą blokadę logicznego myślenia, zaburzenia w rozumieniu i nienaturalnie niskie IQ. Rodzice Sonsiada byli bardzo biedną patologiczną rodziną - znęcali się nad nim i nie zapewniali mu opieki. W szkole poznał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela na całe życie - Zenka. Zenek miał zupełnie taką samą sytuację jak Sonsiad - oboje pochodzili z biednych, patologicznych rodzin, oraz oboje mieli tą samą chorobę psychiczną. Z miejsca więc stali się przyjaciółmi. Spędzili razem całe dzieciństwo. Podejrzewa się, że to wtedy Zenek stworzył Sonsiadową Moc oraz Świat Zenka, z powodu uwag z dziennika Sonsiada: "Sonsiad Sonsiecki ucieka z lekcji. Sonsiad Sonsiecki pyskuje i kłamie nauczycielom, próbując wytłumaczyć swoje nieobecności." Sonsiad miał niskie oceny przez każdą klasę, ale przez jego niewytłumaczalne umiejętności nauczyciele bali się jego reakcji na zostanie w poprzedniej klasie. Sonsiad zakończył edukację w ósmej klasie szkoły podstawowej - wtedy to razem z Zenkiem przeszedł do Światu Zenka i nie wychodził z niego przez całe 4 lata. Po wyjściu ze Światu Zenka od razu pobiegł do domu rodziców - okazało się jednak, że ten stoi w ruinach, a jego rodziców już dawno tam nie ma, prawdopodobnie nie żyją. Sonsiad mieszkał w ruinach swojego domu przez kilka lat, zaciągając się do wszelkich możliwych prac w świecie zwykłym i Świecie Zenka. Udało mu się uzbierać wystarczająco pieniędzy by kupić małe mieszkanie w bloku na Mobenix. Charakter Sonsiad posiada Sonsiadową Moc - ta w połączeniu z jego niebezpieczną głupotą może siać wielkie zniszczenie. Ale mimo tego Sonsiad stara się być miły i nie dokuczać ludziom - mimo jego głupot bardzo lubi np. grę na pianinie lub rysowanie. Prawie wszystko co posiada pochodzi od Zenka, stąd na pytanie "skąd to masz?" najczęściej odpowiada "od Zenka". Ma także swój własny samochód - Sonsiadmobil. Często używa jego nienaturalnej prędkości lub umiejętności latania do szybkiej podróży. Zdolności Sonsiada * "Harpunning" - czyli wkładanie harpunów oraz innych ostrych narzędzi w odbyty przeciwników powodując powolną i bolesną śmierć. * Latanie - używane najczęściej do ucieczki. * Teleportacja - jak wyżej, Sonsiad teleportuje się raczej rzadko ze względu na ogromny wysiłek zużyty na wykonanie tej czynności * Ogromna siła - Sonsiad potrafi podnosić i przenosić samochody, pociągi, samoloty, czołgi i inne ogromne ciężary. * Bronie zmodyfikowane przez Zenka - Sonsiad używa broni takich jak Tommy Gun, zwykły pistolet, minigun czy wyrzutnia rakiet - są jednak zmodyfikowane przez Zenka tak że "spamują" pociskami, często wybuchowymi. Sonsiad jednak rzadko używa broni palnej, gdyż bardziej faworyzowaną metodą jest walka wręcz a konkretniej harpunami. * Jaja z Zenkolinium - wykonane z tego niezwykle wytrzymałego materiału czułe punkty Sonsiada są niezniszczalne. Są lekkim nawiązaniem do tekstu Duke'a Nukema "I've got balls of steel" * Wskrzeszanie ludzi - Sonsiad używając "Kijka Mocy" potrafi wskrzeszać martwych Sonsiadów oraz ludzi. I wiele, wiele innych. Kapelusz Kapelusz lub w wersji roleplayowej Kieszeń - to portal do innego, wielkiego wymiaru umieszczony w kapeluszu Sonsiada - jest to jedynie przestrzeń w której unoszą się przedmioty wysłane tam przez Zenka lub Sonsiada. Sonsiad może wyciągnąć z kapelusza obiekty wielokrotnie większe od niego, a nawet przedmioty i postacie fikcyjne. Kapelusz jest bardzo często używany przez Sonsiada i jest przy nim cały czas. Praca Sonsiad ze względu na brak wykształcenia wyższego nie może podejmować się zbyt wielu prac - po ucieczce do Światu Zenka tam angażował się we wszystkie dostępne prace. Po wyjściu do normalnego świata z pomocą Zenka założył Sonsiecki Delivery Inc. w której to pracuje do dzisiaj i z której do dzisiaj ma jak na jednoosobową firmę duże zyski i się z niej utrzymuje. Ciekawostki * Paczex przy tworzeniu postaci Sonsiada inspirował się Ziutkiem z "Co Ziutek Trzyma w Kieszeni" oraz Czesiem z "Włatców Móch". Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Sonsiedzi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Światu Zenka